Dimensional Heroes: Final Forming of Zexi's Group
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Zexi's Group as the time has come for them to reach their final formation. Will it end in happiness or despair?
1. Reunion on New World!

The three ships flew across the sky as they slowly approached a single world that rested outside of any universe. This was New World. A world that appeared outside of any universe, a neutral zone as it were. It also happens to be the place that acts as a base for Zexi's group.

"Wow...it feels like its been so long since we last visited this place." Jexi said.

"I agree. Look at how much this place has changed." Aelita said.

"I'm seeing towns, cities, communities that never existed when we were last here. Its really coming along just like Sam dreamed." Tails said.

"I can't wait to see all the people here. You feeling it too, david?" Hope asked.

"Totally!" David said. "This place has come a long way since we helped sam back in Glenwood."

"Yep. From what I've heard on Corneria, lots of different species are moving there. Mermaids, Beastmen, even a few elves." Rainbow said.

"Id say this place is becoming popular fast." Sonic said.

Applejack then looked to Dark. "Yer not gonna have any relapses in your directives, seeing all the enhanced here, are ya Dark?" she asked.

"No. Now that I know that their powers will live on...killing seems...pointless now." Dark said. "I just wish to reunite with Psychic. That is all."

"Well, at least he's one minded." Starlight said.

The three ships soon descended outside of a town known as Oak Tree Town, the place that hosts the base for Zexi's group. A modernized town that also controls all the trade for New World.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Luffy said.

"To think this was all empty space when we first arrived." Aelita said.

"I don't even wanna wonder how long it took to get all of this set up." Ranma said.

"Probably months or even weeks. Who knows?" Ulrich said.

"Gotta say, it still is pretty impressive." Pit said.

"Ah hahaha! Well look who has arrived!" a voice said as they saw Heart approaching them while pulling a wagon behind him. "The heroes of the worlds have come!"

"Heart! Good to see you!" David said.

"Ah! Hero David! How nice of you to come!" Heart said flexing. "I was hoping an amazing hero like you would return!"

"Uh...who is this guy?" Petra asked.

"His name is Heart. He's a member of Zexi's group and someone who dreams of becoming a hero." Twilight said.

"By the way, Heart. You called David an amazing hero." Starlight said.

"Which I find a little strange since I haven't exactly done anything noteworthy when we last met." David said.

"Are you joking? You who have bested the villain Brainiac? He who pushed himself to win the Hoenn league? And who could forget he who defeated the ancient evil known as Zeromus? How can this man not be an amazing hero?" Heart said triumphantly.

"Thats a lot of credit where its due, David. Heart really knows a lot about you." Hope said.

"Wow. News travels fast." David said.

"So...I take it you came to visit Zexi and the others. What a coincidence. I was headed there myself. Allow me to take you there." Heart said.

The group then followed Heart as they were passing through the town as they saw many of the Enhanced Orphans working at different places and using their powers to do so.

"These kids really have learned a lot." Hope said.

"Yes. Here we don't promote things like fighting evil and being heroes. All of them want to live happy normal lives even with their new conditions. So we are giving them just that." Heart said.

"I'm happy they like this peaceful path. It's something that's special to them that they can't get often normally." Erza said.

"Yeah. This place is making them the opposite of what Astro was trying to do. Instead of an army, they're peace loving citizens." Carrot said.

"So where exactly is your base, Heart? Is it like a tree house, or a cave or something?" Pinkie asked.

"Its right there." Heart said as they looked upon a two story house that stood upon quality farmland with fields in different parts of the large area.

"Wow… really not expecting that." Sunset said.

"Yes. In order to make sure we are doing our part, we have taken up farming and animal raising to make sure we make this world work." Heart said.

"So is Psychic in? We got Dark here who really wants to see her." Rainbow said before Jexi elbowed her.

"Don't be rude." Jexi whispered.

"Sorry, but Psychic isn't here right now. She left with Gemina and Tulip to deal with some rats." Heart said.

"I see." Dark said. "Then I will wait." he said sitting atop a rotting stump.

"Well, i wanna see new world more than wait here all day. Let's go see every inch of this place!" luffy said.

"We can't do that, it'll take days to even see all the towns, Idiot!" Nami said.

"True. Even by ship it would take days." Heart said.

"Besides, we came to make sure Psychic and Dark reunite. We didn't come to sightsee." Jexi said.

"Plus, once they do. David will reunite with Harumi." Ramona said.

"Yes. So let's be patient and wait for them to come back." Jexi said.

"We just got back." a voice said as they saw Psychic along with Gemina and Tulip approach.

"Wow, you girls work fast." Zelos said.

"Dark?" Psychic said.

"Psychic...so you are alive. I am relieved." Dark said.

"So you've seen the truth too." Psychic said.

"Yes. Honestly I was forced to try by a hideous girl with rainbow hair and then it was knocked into me by Zexi, the young hero." Psychic said.

"Hey! I'm not that hideous! ...Am I?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, Psychic tends to speak her mind. If anything, you're beautiful." Gemina said.

"Thanks. Its a signature style." Rainbow said.

"Sure." Tulip and Gemina said as they looked away.

"So...have you come to join us, brother?" Psychic asked.

"Yes. That is my intention. I can no longer in good conscience serve Dragon a minute more." Dark said.

"Alright. I will inform Zexi and see if he approves." Psychic said. "He's training in the fields with Kenshin and Abby."

"Thank you." Dark said.

They went around back and saw as Zexi was being double teamed by Kenshin and Abby as he was fighting ferociously against the two.

"I know Zexi's the protege of Jexi and all… but is this really a fair fight? Its two on one here." Usopp said.

"No...this is good. A fighter has to push themselves to their limit." Jexi said.

As Kenshin swung his sword as Abby kicked, Zexi then blocked both of them with his aura guarded hands as he jumped and kicked both of them away as he jumped.

"Well done. It seems your defense has improved as well as your attack." Kenshin said.

"Yes. Both have been improving within these passing days." Abby said.

"You really are getting better everyday. Very great." Hope said.

"Its all so I can surpass you and Jexi." Zexi said. "After all...I'll be taking up your mantles when you give up the ghost."

"Just as David did for his father?" Kokoro asked.

"Hey, my dad's out of retirement now, remember?" David asked.

"Zexi, with all due respect, you can still be a hero, even if we don't retire. Day is young for us." Vashyron said. "That said, we've got someone we'd like you to meet."

Dark walked up right on cue.

"My name is Dark. I am looking to serve you as a subordinate. So please, take me as such." Dark said.

"Huh? Yeah. Okay." Zexi said nonchalantly.

"And he just accepted him right away." Scott said.

"Hehehe. That's Zexi...never showing concern over a new member." Tulip said.

"So...since you all came this far...how about dinner to celebrate this new milestone?" Abby suggested.

"Not yet. There's still one person left." David said.

"Ah, that's right! I promised Harumi she'd be the last member." Zexi said.

"If it's alright, can I go with you to see her?" David asked.

"Yeah. It's time to keep my promise. We're heading off in an hour. We're going there. The Null Mountains." Zexi said.

"Hold up, Null Mountains? That's a place here right? Harumi's living here already?" Chopper asked.

"No. It's a mountain range in the Standard Universe. I've been there before to train." Jexi said. "It's home to the Black Spider Tribe."

"Black Spider Tribe?" Leonora asked.

"They were a tribe of killers and mercenaries centuries ago. A lot of tribes like them existed to try and conquer the worlds. But due to the evolution of weapons and powers, they vanished from history and decided to live in solitude." Jexi said.

"Wow, nice story." Sunset said.

"And you're saying they've been training Harumi since she met Zexi?" David asked.

"If I didn't tell them she wanted to join...she was going to be killed for being an outworlder." Zexi said.

"Oh…" David said, down that he could be there to protect her at that point. "Well, thanks for making sure she stayed alive."

"No problem. Though I should be thanking her...for telling me about heroes." Zexi said.

"So are we gonna stand here? Or are we finally gonna meet your sister?" Nana asked.

"She's right. Its time to fulfill a promise that that has been left waiting for so long." Leonis said.

"Yeah. Let's head out….to the Null Mountains." Zexi said.


	2. Clash in the Null Mountains Final Member

The ships flew across the sky as they entered Standard Universe as they approached a nearby world. Flying over its forests, they approached a large mountain range that were a dull grey color with tall peaks. These were the Null Mountains.

"I can't believe we're coming back here. It's been so long since I ran from home." Zexi said.

"And its been so long since I trained here." Jexi said as they touched down a ways away from the main village.

"Why are we parking here?" Maka asked.

"The Black Spider Tribe don't trust people who aren't with them. If we land the ships near their village, they'll definitely attack us on the spot." Jexi said.

"So what? We can take Em." Natsu said.

"The idea is not to cause a scene, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Besides, you couldn't use your magic here even if you tried. There's a reason they picked this place to hide away. Powers that aren't based on one's own aura don't work here." Jexi said.

"So we're basically helpless here." Lacy asked.

"The only ones who could fight here are me, Hope, Zexi, Gemina and Lemon." Jexi said.

"And the tribe outnumbers the amount of people who can fight." Zexi said.

"Let's just try not to do anything that would set them off." David said.

"Agreed. Zexi's group, me, Lemon, Hope and David will sneak into the village and try not cause any trouble." Jexi said.

"Sneak in? Why not just ask for Harumi up front? Zexi is tight with these guys." Lemon said.

"Uh...not true. When I ran away, I basically deserted them. I'll be killed if they discover I returned." Zexi said.

"So we get in, get Harumi, get out without a fuss. Easy. Let's do it." Hope said.

The group headed inside the village where they were wary of the tribe members.

"So...where should Harumi be?" Kenshin asked.

"Knowing her...she could possibly be in the chief's building. Its down the road." Zexi said pointing to a chapel like building.

"Then let's go." Hope said as they moved towards the building where they saw a great number of the tribe gathering.

"This is unusual. I've never seen this many of the tribe gather in a single place." Jexi said.

"I have. This only happens when the chief calls a meeting to the other members of the tribe. Meaning he has something important to say." Zexi said.

"So let's listen in." Lemon said.

"My fellow members…" said a large muscular man with spider tattoo's on his body. "I realize it has been centuries since we've last went into the outside worlds with the other tribes. But...those times are over. Soon...our time to take the worlds as we see fit are over!" he said as they cheered. "Recently, we have taken a video camera from one of the people who trespass upon our territory. And with the technological genius of a few of our members...we are prepared to broadcast our message to the world. Once our return has been announced...we will take back what is rightfully ours!"

The tribe cheered with joy upon hearing this.

"The Black Spider Tribe making a comeback?" Lemon said. "I thought you said they were done doing this stuff."

"I never said that. I said they were defeated." Jexi said. "If they plan to make a return...they must have something planned."

"So let's take em out." Lemon said.

"Bad idea. The tribe outnumbers us by thousands." Jexi said. "Let's just get Harumi and get out of here as fast as we can."

"It's going to be tough with all of those people there. The way they're positioned, one of them will definitely spot us." David said. "Still… What could they be planning…?"

"Hmm. The way I see it, one of us needs to act as a decoy to distract a majority of the tribe while the rest of us get Harumi." Kenshin said.

"Count me out. You guys said it yourselves that my magic won't work here." David said.

"Relax. I wasn't going to make you the decoy." Jexi said before he shoved Lemon into the road.

"Hey what are you…" Lemon began before the tribe spotted her. "Uh...hi."

"An outsider! Capture and kill her!" the leader said as the tribe members began chasing her.

"If I make it out of these, you guys are dead meat!" Lemon shouted.

"They took the bait." Jexi said as they moved stealthily to the building's rear where inside they saw Harumi practicing against a dummy.

"Hey! Harumi!" Zexi said inside as she turned around.

"Zexi? You came back!" she said running over to him.

"I kept my promise. I said I would come back for you." Zexi said.

"And your big brother's here to say hello." Hope said motioning to David.

"David?" Harumi asked.

"Harumi…" David said with a smile and a tear flowing down his eye. "It's… It's been so long…"

"It...really has." Harumi said crying a little. "I've missed you, mom and dad every day."

"We've all been doing well, Harumi. I'm at least happy that you're still okay." David said as the two hugged each other.

"Aw. There's nothing more sweet than a family reunion." Gemina said. "Now let's get going."

"You will not be going anywhere!" a voice said as they saw the chief barging into the room. "Harumi? What is…." he began before seeing Zexi. "Zexi!"

"Hello father." Zexi said with a bored face.

"Oooh… this is an awkward reunion…" Psychic said.

"I think it's opportune. Now I can fulfill the tribe's rules on desertion." he said grabbing a spear. "You die here, my foolish son."

"Yeah right! I'm gonna leave with everyone and become a hero!" Zexi shouted.

"You're still going on about that nonsense? As I have told you before...there is...no such things...as heroes!" he shouted throwing the spear as it nearly hit them.

"It stopped… How did…" David asked when he saw the spear landed on the ground and saw that Harumi blocked it with her knives. "Harumi… When were you able to learn how to do that?"

"Since I've been here, I've learned almost all of their techniques and assassination skills." Harumi said. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm leaving here with Zexi."

"So you desert us too? I knew an outworlder would become treacherous one day. You and him will now share the same fate." he said drawing a sword as a few guards barged in.

"Crystal Wall!" Gemina said as a wall separated them from the Black Spiders. "They'll likely circle around now. We need to go now."

"Righto! Come on, Harumi!" David said.

"Got it!" Harumi said as they moved to make their escape.

"Hang on! I'll be right back!" Leonis said before running to the front as he grabbed the video camera and caught up. "We can't just let them broadcast their return now, can we?"

"We could have just as easily smashed it." Tulip said.

"I know...just seemed like a good idea at the time." Leonis said before they heard yelling as they turned to see Lemon had circled around and was now following them with the tribe still after her. "Are you kidding me? You circled around?"

"Well sorry. You aren't the one they're after. Well, guess we all are their targets now I guess." Lemon said.

"To be fair, you were the one who wanted to fight them." David said.

"That was before I knew there were so many of them." Lemon said. "I tried to shock them, but they predicted where the hits would land and dodged them all."

"So now what do we do, fight them?" Hope asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam said.

"We better think of something soon, or else we're gonna lead them right to our ships." Jexi said.

"Okay! I have an idea! But you have to trust me on this!" Zexi said.

"We do, Zexi." Hope said.

They were soon on the outskirts of the town as they were turning to the edge of the cliff.

"So...now what?" Lemon asked.

"Hold hands!" Zexi said as they all grabbed each other's hands. "And…"

"Jump!" Zexi and Harumi said as they jumped with the group right off the cliff.

"This was your plan?" most of them shouted as Zexi and Harumi laughed.

"If I knew we were jumping, I wouldn't have gone for the camera...which I just now realize is on and is live." Leonis said.

"Oh good! Aim it here!" Zexi said. "Hey world. My name is Zexi! I'm the future successor to Hope and Jexi. Meet my allies! Tulip, Leonis, Kenshin, Abby, Gemina, Heart, Sam, Psychic, Dark and Harumi! We're joined by our dreams and desires and we're gonna make them come true! I'm gonna take up the mantle of Jexi and Hope!"

"I'll one day lead the Universal Police!" Tulip said.

"I'll become a master summoner!" Leonis said.

"I will become a warlord!" Kenshin said.

"I'll regain a normal human body!" Abby said.

"I'll find the Eternity Gem!" Gemina said.

"I'll become the world's greatest hero!" Heart said.

"I'll complete a world where all races can live in peace!" Sam said.

"I'll find my purpose in this world!" Psychic said.

"I will live and support those who cannot defend themselves!" Dark said.

"And I'll...I'll...I'll MAKE SURE MY WORLD IS THE WAY IT USED TO BE!" Harumi said.

"And that is all of us. As for a group name...just call us the Neo Dimensional Heroes. Hope to see all you out there someday!" Zexi said laughing as the camera cut out.

"Neo Dimensional heroes. Nice name. But try to live up to it if we survive this drop to our doom!" Hope said.

"We're not gonna drop! Assassination Fake out! Safety Spider Web!" Harumi said tossing knives with threads tied to them to make a net where they all landed in safely.

David whistles at that. "That was some fancy knifework, sis!"

"What have they been teaching you?" Hope asked.

"It's a way to fake our deaths if the situation needs it. Perfect if you jump off a tall building." Harumi said.

"Wow! That is pretty clever. I really thought we were gonna die." Lemon said.

"Can't believe our once sweet and fragile Harumi is now a clever assassin." David said.

"It's a tough life, but it was the least I could do for Zexi for helping me out." Harumi said. "Isn't that right?" she said before she found him sleeping. "Sigh. Still the same lazy boy now as he was back then."

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Gemina asked.

"That, we really don't know. We still got some time to kill before the Sports Festival, but with Dragon and the remaining Elements out there… I don't know exactly what we can do to kill time lasting a few more weeks." Hope said.

"Hope, you really gotta slow down on that. The sports festival isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Lemon said.

"I know. I'm a bit of a rusher even when i don't wanna be. Really gotta work on that." Hope said.

"You should." Lemon said.

"Just relax. Let's just get back to the ships and get Zexi and his friends back to New World, then we feast to celebrate their forming." Jexi said.

"That is a great idea. I could go for a little food." Hope said.

"Then let's get climbing!" Jexi said as they started to climb the mountain. As they were climbing, a figure in the dark watched them.

"These so called heroes. They must be formidable to have been able to escape from the Black Spider Tribe. However...I should test them to be sure. This calls for a redo of their past...a Redux!" the figure said.

To be continued...


End file.
